


Begone Friendship

by WannabeIdol



Category: Monsters - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcohol Withdrawal, Alcoholics Anonymous, Bad Decisions, Bad Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Character Development, Crimes & Criminals, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Drug Addiction, Drug Dealing, Drug Withdrawal, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Infidelity, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotionless Character, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Fear of Death, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gang Violence, Gangs, Gangsters, Gay Character, Gen, Good and Evil, Gun Violence, Gunshot Wounds, Hate Crimes, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Lesbian Character, M/M, Magic, Magical Accidents, Male-Female Friendship, Medicinal Drug Use, Monsters, Multi, Organized Crime, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other, Pain, Past Abuse, Past Drug Addiction, Post-Undertale Genocide Route, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Recreational Drug Use, Redemption, References to Undertale Genocide Route, Rehabilitation, Sans (Undertale) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Scars, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Underage Drinking, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Undertale Spoilers, Unhappiness, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:46:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannabeIdol/pseuds/WannabeIdol
Summary: What happens when a flashy young skeleton meets a girl who just doesn't care about anyone or anything and is terrible at friendship?





	1. Chapter 1

“It’s dangerous to walk alone at night, you never know who you might meet”  
“THEN IT’S A GOOD THING I’M NOT ALONE”  
The human just shrugged and shifted her view to look forward, ignoring the monster next to her. Walking at a slower pace than usual she listened to the rhythmic thud that echoed from each step the monster took. Thump...thump...thump, it was a sound she had never heard before bone scraping against bone.  
“Is it still hurting?” the human muttered with little interest.  
“OH YES IT’S ACTUALLY QUITE EXCRUCIATING!”  
“Oh, um maybe you could lean on me or something? The medical center is still a couple of blocks away”  
Without a word the monster lowered its tall frame to lean against the slightly smaller human, “do you think it's broken or something?”  
“I'M NOT SURE! I'VE NEVER ACTUALLY BROKEN A BONE, BUT FROM WHAT IVE HEARD ITS LITERALLY THE WORST PAIN A SKELETON CAN FEEL!”  
“If you can still yell I think you're fine”  
“HMM, MAYBE YOUR RIGHT HUMAN!”  
They continued to walk down the dark sidewalk, with only sparse streetlights guiding their way. They both walked in uncomfortable silence, at least it was uncomfortable for her, “so have you always been a skeleton or?”  
“WELL OF COURSE I'VE ALWAYS BEEN A SKELETON, WHAT ELSE WOULD I BE?”  
“I mean a hu- never mind”  
The monster leaning against her didn't seem to notice her slip-up and she took that as a sign to just drop the questions, instead opting to focus on the street in front of her and the sound of scraping. After a cool 30 minutes, they finally arrived at the sickly white building littered with small red crosses. The human and the skeleton dragged themselves into the clumpy square building and staggered over to the front desk.  
“Hi we need assistance, something is wrong with his leg”  
The older women behind the reception desk nodded and stood up, briskly walking to collect a large wheelchair from the waiting area. The skeleton slowly deposited himself into the sticky wheelchair, the nurse started to take him back into the care center when he stuck his arm out in front of the swinging doors and called back to the human, “FRIEND WAIT!”  
The human turned and looked at his scared face, “what?”  
“AREN’T YOU COMING BACK WITH ME?!”  
“Oh yea I guess I can”  
She followed behind the nurse as they walked down the hospital hallway, stopping at a small room with only medical equipment and a bed. The nurse wheeled the large monster to the bed and clumsily helped him onto the folded covers. After stating the doctor would be in soon she turned and left leaving the two alone.  
“Hopefully they’ll skip the X-ray since your bones and all that”  
“HUMAN I HATE TO ASK THIS OF YOU BUT COULD YOU FIND A PHONE? I NEED TO CALL MY BROTHER! HE'S GOING TO BE VERY WORRIED”  
“Yea sure I'll be back”  
The human left the small room and ventured down the hall, looking for someone to borrow a phone from. Finally seeing a man sitting outside a room, she walked over to him and politely asked him to use his phone.  
She walked back to the skeletons room and handed the shiny phone to him, then left the room to give him privacy. After a couple of minutes, she went back into the room and leaned back against the wall next to the door.  
“He pick up?”  
“NO! BUT I LEFT MULTIPLE MESSAGES! SO HES BOUND TO NOTICE”  
“Yea maybe”  
She shifted against the cold stone wall and pulled herself further into the old grey sweater she was wearing, “listen I gotta go”  
“WHAT? WHY?”  
“I have work in the morning and it's already past 1”  
“OH WELL OK”  
“Yea soo bye”  
“WAIT!”  
“What?”  
“I'M SORRY THAT I KEPT YOU OUT SO LATE!”  
“Oh no problem”  
She turned to leave.  
“WAIT!!!!!!”  
“What?!”  
“FORGIVE ME BUT I NEVER INTRODUCED MYSELF!”  
“I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!”  
“Uhh that's a unique name”  
“WHAT'S YOURS?”  
“What's my wha- oh my name is Luna”  
“THAT'S A LOVELY NAME HUMAN!”  
“Yea thanks, listen I need to go!”  
“OH SORRY, YES BYE FRIEND!”  
Luna quickly pushed herself out of the monsters room and staggered down the hallway, leaving through the flashing exit door she started her long journey home. With short breathes she walked through the pitch black city, watching the moths crowd against the dim lights that lined the old street. Turning into a small alleyway she found her apartment complex and entered through the old rundown lobby. Trudging up the creaky old stairs, she pulled out her keychain and pushed the key into the stiff keyhole, turning and unlocking the old oak door she dusted the golden plaque that read “101” above the peephole before she went inside. Luna sighed as she slung off her old sweater collapsing down onto the ancient faux leather couch and drifting into a cramped sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Papyrus twiddled his phalanges, the doctor had just left his room to go and retrieve a monster specialist. His room was a sterile white, with small positivity posters scattered around the brightly lit consulting room. Papyrus watched the door warily, expecting his older brother to “pop” in at any second. He knew he was in for a very LONG and very BORING scolding but for some reason, the thought of being housebound wasn't as awful as it usually was.  
Papyrus was trying to keep calm but his soul was still hammering against his chest, tonight hadn't gone as plan. He met a human, it wasn't like the usual meeting which was full of hateful slurs and shouting “to go back from where they came from” it was a rushed meeting full of adrenaline and heroic behavior. He saved a life, not just any life but the life of his hopefully “new friend”. He was still conflicted if he should report what happened to the authorities, on one hand, he would be doing the right thing but on the other, his “friend” made it very clear she did not want the police involved.   
Papyrus glanced around the room before letting his body fall back against the uncomfortable linen that lined the metallic bed.  
He still couldn't get over what just happened, it was amazing as it was awful. Papyrus shifted to lay his skull back against the stark white pillow, just when he was about to close his eye sockets, a loud slam from the hallway gained his attention. Papyrus whipped his skull around to face the ugly pale door, just as a stout skeleton tumbled into the room. “SANS!”  
“bro thank asgore you're alright, ya had me worried when you didn't come home”  
“IM ASSUMING YOU GOT MY CALLS THEN?”  
“yea bro, you ok?”  
“OH YES IM ABSOLUTELY LOVELY BROTHER!”  
“i spoke to the nurse she said you might be up here for a while”  
“OH WELL, YOU’RE GOING TO STAY RIGHT?”  
“course bro”  
Sans waddled over to the bedside table dropping down a Junior Jumble for later. Sans pulled himself up to sit on the edge of his younger brothers bed, “ya know bro i think maybe we should take this as a sign”  
“A SIGN?”  
“yea that you shouldn't be walking around alone especially at night its dangerous out here”  
“BROTHER-”  
“Paps-”  
The door slammed opened just as Sans was about to start his rant, “Oh is this a bad time? My apologies.” The two skeletons turned their attention to the short man wearing thick black-rimmed glasses.   
“OH HELLO HUMAN DOCTOR!”  
“you're fine pal”  
The doctor shifted uncomfortably switching focus from brother to brother, “the specialist is here to see you both.” Just as the doctor finished speaking a large blob filled into the room, painting the ground with a slick clear mucus. The doctor looked appalled as the creature crossed over his black leather shoes, leaving them slimy. Excusing himself the doctor rushed out of the room, leaving the brothers alone with the misshapen slime.   
“UM... HELLO THERE FELLOW MONSTER”  
“you speak?”  
The blob just made a bubbling sound and slithered over to Papyrus, leaning against the sturdy hospital bed, extending a slimy arm to grasp Papyrus cracked ankle. The “specialist” turned and twisted Papyrus ankle, causing sounds of discomfort to ripple out of Papyrus. Sans narrowed his eyes at the blob, giving him a warning glare, which was promptly ignored by the bubbling creature. After a disgusting pop sound and a scream, sans lunged towards the blob only to be stopped by Papyrus long arms grabbing him.   
“you son of a-”  
“SANS CALM DOWN!!”  
“ITS OK IM FINE”  
Sans struggled in his younger brothers arms, as the slime gurgled and left the room leaving even more slime on the ground. “bro are you ok?”  
“YES BROTHER IM FINE, SEE?” Papyrus said gesturing to his now “fixed” foot.  
Sans let out a relieved sigh, “i thought he was hurting ya”  
Papyrus let out a huff and set down his older brother, he then attempted to stand, only to fall flat onto the floor. Sans burst out laughing, hunching over to grab his knees as his laughing fit only continued to worsen.  
“STOP LAUGHING IT’S NOT FUNNY!!!”  
“I CAN'T WALK”  
Sans continued to chuckle as he lifted Papyrus to a standing position, and let him lean against his much smaller frame. “bro maybe i should go get you a chair huh?”  
“BROTHER I KNOW THAT IT’S POLICY TO LISTEN TO YOUR DOCTOR BUT MAYBE WE COULD JUST GO??”  
“woah paps didn't know you were such a rule breaker”  
Papyrus just groaned and grabbed the Junior Jumble from the bedside table, holding it against his chest. He swayed lightly against his brother, his mind was fuzzy from the consistent throbbing in his ankle but he knew he didn't wanna stay in the hospital any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof forgot to mention monster health insurance


	3. Chapter 3

Luna groaned as she pulled her exhausted body up and off the old couch, yawing she dragged herself to her small kitchen, ignoring loads of dirty pots and pans. Flinging open the fridge Luna pulled out some questionable leftover Chinese food and microwaved it, shuffling back to the old couch she plopped her groggy body down and started to messily eat.   
After finishing her meal Luna tossed the now empty container into the trash and headed for the bathroom. Slowly pulling off her uncomfortable underclothes she stood in front of her porcelain sink examining her warn frame in the cracked mirror above. Luna stared at her body with sorrow, brushing her unkempt gray hair out of the way of her chest, peering at the large gash that sat between her bosom. With a sad sigh, Luna hauled herself into the small shower that sat left of her.   
Luna watched as the suds swirled down the drain, lightly pulling out some stray hairs from her silvery hair. After drying herself off Luna changed into black slacks and dark purple polo with “security” written in big bold black words on the back, making sure to tuck it in and add a couple of pins to brighten the dreary outfit choice.   
Pacing around her tiny bedroom Luna stressfully wondered where her phone was, wondering if it had dropped in the ally before the “meeting”. She glanced up at the poorly built cat clock hanging above her messy bed, reading the time and internally panicking, she only had 15 minutes to get to work.   
Luna rushed out of her apartment and tripped clumsily through the lobby, rushing to the metallic entrance doors. She jogged down the cramped streets, noticing how much better they looked at night. Finally arriving at the tall barbed-wire gate she waved for the worker inside the toll booth to let her in, the gates screeched to life and slowly started to open. Luna rushed in and quickly entered the gray building, glancing up at the clock that read 12:30 a frown flashed across her features. Sighing she punched in her card, clocking in 30 minutes late. Immediately walking into the cafeteria Luna grabbed a soda and an energy bar from the vending machine and walked outside through the “smoking only” doors and hopped the small black railing, landing ungracefully onto the gravel ground. Luna walked towards a large oak tree, plopping herself down underneath the shade, opening her soda with a satisfying sizzle. She spent her lunch alone as per usual, eating her small snack and thinking about her insane experience last night. Leaning her head back against the ancient tree trunk, Luna hummed a small song to herself, just as she was about to start on the second verse the loud metal screeching of the gate struggling to open caught her attention. Quickly turning her head to watch as a sleek black motorcycle pulled into the gravel car-lot, the rider was clad in black wearing a pristine leather jacket. The rider hopped off the bike revealing just how much larger the motorcycle was. The driver turned their back to Luna and methodically took off the helmet, revealing the back of a skull. Luna's eyes widen and she quickly averted her gaze, opting instead to look at the mossy dirt underneath her. Luna waited a couple of seconds and carefully looked up, only to find the skeleton gone.  
“I didn't know we hired the dead”  
“ugh didn't know the apocalypse started”  
Luna ignored her coworkers and walked further into the building slipping down into the far right corridor, pulling out her company-issued key she opened the large metal door with the word “surveillance” plastered sloppily on it. Pushing into the small cramped office-space Luna quickly flipped on the dusty light switch by the door frame, and turned on the small plage green fan. She watched as the old metal blades spun to life lightly blowing her silverly hair. Luna pulled out the old office chair covered in cigarette burns and duct tape and plopped her body down into it letting out a sound of relief. She flipped on the outdated monitor system that surrounded her entire view, watching as the security feed flickered to life. Stretching out she popped her back lightly and closed her eyes.   
Luna’s eyes twitched as a shadow cast over her sleeping form, when something slammed loudly on the metal desk in front of her, with a jolt Luna flung herself haphazardly out of the old office chair landing hard on the floor. Pulling herself up into a sitting position she flipped her bangs out of her eyes and looked up towards the sound, seeing a short skeleton with a large gash through its left eye socket wearing a large frown.  
Luna just stared in shock, while it slowly bent down to face her sitting form. “PATHETIC”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this has taken so long, also sorry it's not very action-packed

**Author's Note:**

> So this starts abruptly, but I'm planning on doing a prequel when the story is farther along


End file.
